


A Guide to the Biology of Mermen

by Raiychan_ratt



Series: A Guide to the Biology of Mermen [1]
Category: A Guide to the Biology of Mermen
Genre: Fish, Fishing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiychan_ratt/pseuds/Raiychan_ratt
Summary: A 23 year old man leaves home to study abroad in a remote tourist town, where he plans to research the aquatic life there. He then discovers a merman of old folk legend and learns of their culture and biology.
Series: A Guide to the Biology of Mermen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843630
Kudos: 2





	A Guide to the Biology of Mermen

  
My grandma used to tell stories from when Texas was first being colonized and other times long ago. But one always stuck out in my head. As most stories began it started with: once upon a time, back in 1853 or maybe 54 one of my forefathers, a fisherman lived in a small town right next to the coastline. He was a helpless romantic, his head was always in the clouds. 

One day, his crew while out on the water they caught themselves none other than a merwoman. He cut her out of the net with haste and thoroughly apologized soon after. The mermaid accepted the apology before disappearing into the salty depths. But the mermaid of course, returned to him. The two began to spark a friendship; they became closer and closer and soon they were lovers.

But it wasn’t in best interest for the mermaid to fall for the fisherman. What she really wanted was in classic fucked up fairytale fashion to eat him. So, she brought him to a remote cave far away from his home, you know, where no one could hear him scream and such. The fisherman was almost certain they were having sex, however, the mermaid had other plans. As he admired the scenery, some watery binds rose from the sea and captured the fisherman.

He looked up to see a beautiful amulet wrapped around the merwoman that gleamed every color of the rainbow. It was shaped like a teardrop wrapped in ribbons of small pearls. At one point it was so pretty that it made him swoon, however seeing the ominous glow it emitted filled him with dread.

The fisherman was dumbfounded and heartbroken, thus, he was only able to mumble:

> \- What are you doing? Why?

The mermaid responded in a voice that felt soaked in a sinister liquid:

> \- My darling, I hold nothing against you, but my craving is far more vigorous than our amour.

When I first heard this story, I didn’t know what amour meant, but I still felt the knife in the back of that fisherman. She then pulled out a short sword ready to dine on that fisherman’s flesh. Then a voice came from outside the cave. It was the voice of a young girl from the small town, she seemed to have known the fisherman and had fallen for him. However, she knew of the dangers surrounding merfolk. The young girl then pulled out a gun and shot the merwoman square in the amulet, which then pierced her heart, killing her immediately.

I had no clue where the girl character came from but I’m just the one telling the story, not the one who wrote it. Anyway, right after the merwoman died, the girl cursed it out and asked the fisherman man to come home with her. The fisherman, now heartbroken, stayed and mourned the mermaid. He never came to love another woman.

This story was told to me on my 10th birthday when my grandma gave me a fishing rod as a symbol of my lineage. Now I am 23 and a marine biologist in training. I really love looking at fish, how they swim and how they eat. It's all so fascinating to me. Which brings us to now, as I am finally able to study abroad in that same fishing town as mentioned in the story. It’s a quaint tourist town rich in history and fish. While I expect no merfolk, I am excited to begin a new life here.


End file.
